El día perfecto para todos
by Daria
Summary: Todas las chicas han ido a la playa...aparece un nuevo enemigo y después de vencerlo e ir a un restaurante, se declaran las respectivas parejas...


El día perfecto para todos

Capítulo 1: Un día de descanso

En un cálido día de verano, nuestras amigas han decidido tomarse un descanso y pasarlo en grande en la playa con todos los amigos. Bunny y Armando hablan de sus planes del futuro sobre la arena, Chibi Usa y Hotaru construyen castillos de arena gigantes, Rei y Fernando se toman un helado mientras conversan animadamente, Amy y Río comentan las dificultades que se les han aparecido en los últimos exámenes, Carola y Patricia prueban de conquistar a dos jóvenes muy guapos, Luna y Artemís toman el sol, Michiru y Haruka charlan mientras están tumbadas en las hamacas y Camilo y Kari se dan masajes en la espalda. Todos se lo pasan en grande en un día de descanso como es este.

Vamos a escuchar las conversaciones de cada uno:

Chibi Usa – Este castillo va a ser el mejor. Hotaru, tendrías que usar también arena mojada porque así tendrán más resistencia los castillos que hagas.

Hotaru - ¡Ay! Se me ha caído otra vez, me parece que tienes razón, a la próxima seguiré tus consejos, Chibi Usa.

En la mesa de la heladería:

Rei – Bueno, ¿y es muy duro tu trabajo como discípulo del abuelo?

Fernando – Tu abuelo tiene unas ocurrencias muy extrañas pero es muy buena persona, igual que tú por eso, no es tan duro el trabajo.

Rei – Pero tú eras rico, ¿no? ¿Por qué te rebajaste a trabajar en nuestro templo?

Fernando – (se sonroja) Bueno...es que...sólo fue una cuestión de acto reflejo.

Rei – Ahhh, oye...te quería hacer una pregunta...¿tú viste algo aquella vez que entraste en el baño y yo estaba allí?

Fernando – (sonrojado) Bueno...esto...sí...pero no mucho...

Rei – (se sonroja) ¿Y qué viste?

Fernando – (sonrojado) La mitad...bueno, cambiando de tema, este helado está buenísimo...

Rei – Sí, es cierto...

Fernando – Esto...si yo te invitara a cenar un día...¿vendrías?

Rei – Sí, ¿por qué?

Fernando – Porque te invito esta noche a cenar al restaurante Frider, ¿ok?

Rei – Ok, avísame, yo se lo diré a las demás.

Fernando – ¿No puedes ir sin ellas? Quisiera que por primera vez estemos solos, ¿de acuerdo?

Rei – Bueno, vale...

En la arena:

Bunny – Tendríamos que pensar nuestros planes para el futuro porque sabes que tendremos una hija y nos tenemos que casar...

Armando – Yo creo que eso es muy apresurado. Ahora tú sólo tienes 15 años pero bueno, se puede soñar...

Bunny – Sí...yo he soñado muchas veces mi boda junto a ti...era tan feliz...

Armando – Yo también lo soñé...pero se convirtió en una pesadilla pero sabes que no es así.

Bunny – Ya...pero casi nunca estamos solos...¿qué tal si vamos al restaurante Frider esta noche?

Armando – Buena idea, estoy de acuerdo.

En un banco:

Amy – Pues yo últimamente he tenido problemas en los exámenes. Antes siempre estaba muy segura de lo que escribía pero ahora no lo estoy tanto y esa es la razón de la bajada de mis notas...antes siempre sacaba dieces y ahora no puedo superar el nueve...

Río – No te preocupes Amy. Tampoco es tanto bajar un punto...pero hablando de esto... yo también he tenido dificultades de ese tipo pero como puedo predecir el futuro...

Amy - ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que el futuro se crea con nuestras propias manos?

Río – Vale, vale. Oye, ¿qué te parece ir al restaurante Frider esta noche para tranquilizarnos un poco?

Amy – Es una buena idea...

Al lado de las barcas:

Carola - ¿Has visto a ese? ¡Es muy apuesto y parece simpático!

Patricia – Pues el que hay a su lado me parece más atractivo...me recuerda a mi ex-novio...

Carola – Jajaja, bueno, voy a entablar una conversación con él.

Patricia – Y yo con el otro.

Chico 1 y 2 – Hola, ¿quiénes sois?

Carola – Yo me llamo Carola y tengo 15 años, ¿y tú?

Chico 1 – Yo me llamo Juan y tengo 16 años.

Patricia – Yo me llamo Patricia y tengo 15 años.

Chico 2 – Yo me llamo Pedro y tengo 16 años.

Carola y Patricia – Encantada de conoceros, Juan y Pedro.

Juan y Pedro – Igualmente.

Carola – Eres muy mono, Juan.

Patricia – Eres muy guapo, Pedro.

Juan y Pedro – Vosotras sois muy guapas también pero ¿qué tal si os venís al restaurante Frider esta noche y charlamos un rato?

Carola y Patricia – Ok.

En la arena:

Artemís - ¡Qué día más bueno para tomar el sol!  
Luna – Ya lo creo pero, ¿qué pasará con el enemigo nuevo?

Artemís – Ahora no tendrías que pensar en eso, hemos venido aquí para relajarnos.

Luna – Claro...

Artemís – Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos al restaurante Frider que también tienen comida para gatos esta noche?

Luna - ¡Sí! Nos hacen unas comidas para chuparte los dedos. ¡Qué buena idea!

En las hamacas:

Michiru – Se está muy bien en estas hamacas...

Haruka – Sí, oye...¿qué tal si te invito al restaurante Frider esta noche?

Michiru - ¡Es una buena idea! ¡Vale, pero primero voy a nadar un rato!

Haruka – Claro, espérame que voy contigo.

En otro lugar de la playa:

Camilo - ¿Te van bien estos masajes?

Kari – Sí, lo haces muy bien...

Camilo – (se sonroja) Oh, gracias...Oye, te invito esta noche al restaurante Frider para celebrar el año que llevamos de noviazgo, ¿qué te parece?

Kari – Me parece muy bien, gracias Camilo, te quiero (le da un beso en la mejilla).

En un lugar lejano de la playa pero que se podían escuchar las conversaciones:

Voz 1 – Todos han quedado en el mismo lugar.

Voz 2 – Nos va a ser muy fácil derrotarlas.

Voz 1 – Sí, porque no hay más guerreras. Entonces no se transformarán para no desvelar su identidad delante de las otras personas y las venceremos y nuestro jefe estará muy satisfecho y nos recompensará. A partir de ese momento, nuestros planes serán siempre un éxito.

Voz 2 - ¡Es un plan magnífico, Adnio!

Adnio – El plan ha sido de los dos, ¿lo olvidas, Tikra?

Tikra – Por supuesto que no. Bueno, vamos con nuestro plan.

Adnio – Sigamos escuchando las conversaciones y así sabremos a qué hora irán.

Tikra – Vale, vamos con ello.

En la arena:

Hotaru – Chibi Usa, ¿qué tal si vamos a cenar fuera esta noche? Dice mi padre que hacen unas comidas deliciosas en el restaurante Frider, ¿qué tal si vamos? A mí seguro que me dejan.

Chibi Usa – Vale pero se lo tengo que preguntar a Bunny.

Hotaru – Ok, te acompaño.

Chibi Usa - ¡Bunny! ¿Puedo ir con Hotaru esta noche al restaurante Frider?

Bunny - ¡Anda! Armando y yo íbamos a ir hoy también, sí que puedes ir pero os podemos acompañar nosotros pero nada de quedarse hasta las tantas que sino ya sabes cómo se pone mamá, ¿ok?

Chibi Usa – Sí, claro, volveremos antes de las 9, ¿vendréis con nosotras?

Bunny – (se sonroja) Claro que no, quería estar a solas con Armando, volveré un poco más tarde.

En la heladería:

Rei – Bueno, esto...¿a qué hora iremos al restaurante?

Fernando – Sobre las 7, ¿qué hora es?

Rei – Son las 6, oye, ¿vamos un rato a nadar?

Fernando – De acuerdo.

Adnio – Ya sabemos la hora.

Tikra – Vayamos hacia allá y pensemos la estrategia.

Adnio – Vale.

Capítulo 2: Un lugar, muchas personas 

Llegan las 7 y todos han llegado, de una u otra forma, al restaurante Frider.

Todos se sorprenden al ver a sus compañeros y amigos que han decidido ir al mismo sitio.

Fernando – (Pensando) ¡Qué mala suerte! Yo que me quería declarar esta noche...

Bunny – (Pensando) Para una vez que podía estar a solas con Armando...

Carola y Patricia – (Pensando) Ahora las otras chicas querrán apoderarse de los chicos que intentamos conquistar.

Rei – (Pensando) Jo, hoy que quería estar sola con Fernando...

Bueno, al parecer nadie quiere estar con los demás porque querían tener una cena íntima pero no tienen otra alternativa que quedarse allí porque sino se sospecharía.

Todos entraron en el restaurante. Era muy grande, tenía por lo menos 40 sillas y 20 mesas, un salón de baile con música y una terraza donde estaban parejas.

Muchos se sorprendieron porque no había casi nadie.

Bunny – Bueno, vamos a ir pidiendo nuestra comida.

Carola - ¡Sí! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Todos pidieron la comida que querían y cada uno se sentó con quien había quedado, como había mucho espacio...

Entonces, cuando todos se estaban comiendo lo que habían pedido y charlaban con quien iban, todas las luces se apagaron y, en el salón de baile, aparecieron Adnio y Tikra.

Se volvieron a encender las luces y les vieron.

Rei - ¿Quiénes sois?

Adnio – Yo soy Adnio y ella es Tikra y hemos venido a robar vuestra energía y corazón y después haceros desaparecer.

Bunny - ¿QUÉ? Si todavía no me he casado con Armando...

Todos – (con la gota) Bunny...

Tikra – Vamos, Adnio, ¡al ataque!

Adnio - ¡Sí! Esferas de la energía, robadles su poder.

Amy - ¡Ahhh! Me siento muy débil.

Río - ¡Amy! (va a socorrerla)

Amy - ¡Corre, escapa, Río!

Río – No te dejaré sola ante el peligro.

Amy – Pero vas a morir también.

Río – Me da igual pero no te dejaré jamás porque...te...amo...

Amy - ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo también...

Los dos se abrazan pero Adnio vuelve a tirarles las esferas de energía y los dos se quedan casi muertos en el suelo.

Adnio lanza rodas sus esferas de energía a todos, por lo que se quedan sin energía y no se pueden transformar.

Adnio - ¡Ahora es el momento, Tikra, usa el roba corazones!

Tikra – Sí, roba corazones, ¡al ataque!

Pero en ese momento, aparecen Artemís y Luna y les arañan la cara. Entonces las guerreras recuperán su energía y la aprovechan para transformarse antes de que se despierten los demás.

G.Marte - ¡Mandala de fuego, al ataque!

Tikra - ¡Ahhh, mi cara! ¡Está toda chamuscada!

G:Urano - ¡Gran terremoto!

G.Neptuno - ¡Inmersión profunda!

G.Venus - ¡Cadena de amor, al ataque!

Adnio y Tikra - ¡Ahhhh! Mejor que nos vayamos, volvimos a fracasar y por culpa de unos malditos gatos...nos volveremos a ver...

G.Luna - ¡Fantástico! ¡Vencimos!

G.Marte – Bueno, mejor que volvamos a ser las de antes y regresemos a nuestras mesas.

G.Luna – Tienes ganas de estar con Fernando, ¿eh?

G.Marte – (se sonroja) No es eso pero es que tengo hambre.

G.Luna – Sí, claro. Bueno, es igual, quiero ir a cenar con Armando.

Amy – Estaba todo riquísimo...

Río – Sí...

Amy – Oye, ¿era verdad lo que me dijiste antes?

Río – (se sonroja) ¿El qué?

Amy – Que me querías...

Río – (sonrojado) Bueno, yo...sí, te amo...

Amy – Yo también lo decía en serio...

Río – Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Amy - ¿Y los estudios?

Río – También pero también podrás estar conmigo...

Amy – Uhmm...no sé...me lo tengo que pensar...

Río – (triste) Vamos a bailar, Amy. (Tomándola de la mano) ¿Aceptas este baile?

Amy – (sonrojada) Claro, Río.

Y comienzan a bailar una música romántica por lo que se sonrojan de nuevo.

En otra mesa del restaurante:

Fernando – Estabas muy guapa transformada en Guerrero Marte.

Rei - ¿QUÉ? (se atraganta) ¿De qué hablas?

Fernando – No intentes ocultármelo, te he visto transformarte.

Rei – Bueno, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Fernando – No te preocupes. (se sonroja) Esto, Rei, ¿quieres bailar conmigo esta canción tan bonita?

Rei – (se sonroja) Claro...

En otra mesa:

Armando - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo ahora?

Bunny - ¡CLARO!

En el salón de baile, estaban bailando Camilo y Kari, Amy y Río, Rei y Fernando, Carola y Juan (que ya eran novios al igual que Patricia y Pedro), Patricia y Pedro, y Armando y Bunny. Lo que bailaban era una balada muy lenta y romántica.

Camilo y Kari estaban casi casi pegados y se daban besos de vez en cuando. Amy y Río bailaban a una distancia normal pero se miraban muy fijamente y, al final, se sintieron incómodos y decidieron salir al balcón. Rei y Fernando bailaban bien pero estaban muy rojos y creían que se encontraban mal y salieron al balcón. Carola y Juan, y Patricia y Pedro bailaban fatal pero se lo pasaban muy bien. Armando y Bunny bailaban fenomenal y Bunny no paraba de decirle a Armando que lo quería y que es el mejor y Armando sólo le sonreía y le decía que él también la quería.

Mientras, en las demás mesas:

Luna - ¡Qué pena que los gatos no podamos bailar!

Artemís – Sí, porque sino te invitaría a bailar, ¿tú aceptarías?

Luna - ¡Claro!

Hotaru – Me gustaría bailar con alguien que me gustara pero siempre me han rechazado todos los chicos porque tenía poderes especiales.

Chibi Usa – A mí me gustaría bailar con Helios.

Hotaru - ¿Quién es él?

Chibi Usa –Nos conocimos siendo él un caballo (Pegaso) y al final me enamoré del caballo igual que del chico que en realidad era. Él también me quiere pero hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

Hotaru - ¡Qué lástima! Bueno...voy a pedirme más helado.

Chibi Usa - ¡Voy contigo!

Michiru – Me encantaría bailar esta balada...

Haruka – Si quieres puedo bailar contigo, ¿qué te parece?

Michiru – Vale.

En el balcón:

Río - ¿Qué te pasa?

Amy – Bueno...he decidido que saldré contigo porque me gustas mucho.

Río - ¡Qué bien! Bueno, volvamos al baile.

Amy – Vale.

Y se dan un beso y se ponen a bailar otra vez.

Fernando - ¿Te encuentras mal, Rei? Estabas muy roja...

Rei – No, yo estoy bien pero tú también estabas muy rojo, ¿tú estás bien?

Fernando – Sí, de maravilla. Oye, bailas muy bien. Sabes hacer de todo.

Rei – (se sonroja) Oh, muchas gracias. Tú también bailas muy bien...oye...me preguntaba...

Fernando – Dime...pregúntame lo que quieras...

Rei – (sonrojada) Bueno, me preguntaba...si sabes hacer otras cosas así de besar...

Fernando – (sonrojado) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Rei – (roja) Porque te amo...

Fernando – (rojo) ¿QUÉ? Yo también te amo, desde que te conocí. Ahora que ya sabemos nuestros sentimientos...por fin te puedo dar esto...

Rei - ¿Qué es?

Fernando – Bueno...es un colgante que se parte en dos y tiene forma de corazón. Ahora en mi parte pongo Rei...

Rei – Y en la mía pongo Fernando.

Fernando – Sí...y nos lo colgamos, ¿qué te parece?

Rei - ¡Fantástico! Tienes unas ideas...

Fernando – Todo por ti, Rei. Te quiero.

Rei – Yo también, Fernando.

Se dan un largo beso y vuelven a bailar al salón de baile, muy felices.

Este día que han tenido todos nunca se olvidará de sus vidas y permanecerá por siempre.

Bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Mandad comentarios, críticas, opiniones, etc. a dariagirlterra.es .

Este es mi segundo fanfic de Sailor Moon, mucho mejor que el anterior que hice.

Todos los nombres que salen en el fanfic son propiedad de la serie de Sailor Moon y de su creadora, Naoko Takeuchi excepto Juan, Pedro, Adnio y Tikra que sólo pertenecen a este fanfic.


End file.
